1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to non-explosive release devices.
2. Description of Related Art and Other Considerations
Prior art release devices utilized actuators which restrained all of the load to be released. Obviously, such devices were subjected to enormous stress forces. This required expensive and cumbersome heavy-duty actuators. Additionally, most non-explosive actuators typically required high watt-hours of electrical current for actuation, requiring a larger power source, particularly disadvantageous in weight sensitive applications, such as aerospace.
Additionally, such prior art devices were particularly cumbersome and difficult to install on a V-band or Marmon clamp, as applying the full force of the restrained load directly to the actuator meant that the trigger mechanism had to be set at the same time that tension or load was placed on the system (i.e., as the V-band is tightened securely around the object to be released). What is needed is a release device in which the triggering mechanism must resist only a minimal amount of force, is adapted for use in a V-band clamp, and may be set for actuation independently of the load placed on the system.